A Book with a Plan
by LordofSalt-Eclipse
Summary: What if the Grimmerie had a mind of its own? After Ozma's disappearance since the arrival of the Wizard, the Grimmerie has been in the possession of Madame Morrible, which he does not like one bit. (One-shot* probably)


**Author's Note- This has been an idea that has been spinning 'round my head while reading some stories about the Grimmerie. I am not a good writer, but I couldn't find anything like this already, and decided I could write this as a sort of possible prompt. I may actually write a story based off of this one-shot, I have tried dumber things, but don't get your hopes up.**** And yes, I do not own any of the characters that appear in the story, and so on and so forth. **_**Wicked **_**is not mine, and will never be mine. Sadly.**

He was bored. It had been months _maybe years?_ since Ozma last visited him. All that came in her place was…. Fish Woman. He didn't understand how she could spend so much time pouring over his pages, and yet not seem to realize that he was trying to talk to her. Once, he even slid around on her desk. He was indignant about strutting in front of someone like a novel, if they could strut, but he was desperate. But noooooooo, she just fumbles through his spells and then shoves him back on that bookshelf. He hated that bookshelf. Every **other** owner had given him his own spot, either on her desk or in one case, his very own pedestal. But Fishy here just shoved him on that shelf with the boring history book and the other imbeciles. It was driving him mental, he was the Grimmerie! The book of astounding powers and of unbelievable magic feats, and yet she just shoves him down like a... novel, or a textbook a poor student has to read. When he had shuffled around to get her attention, she just yelled at her assistant for using magic.

As if.

Fish Woman hadn't even introduced herself, she just waltzed in and started pouring over his spells. Once, he tried to introduce himself and show her how superior he was to the other books, but she just put him right back on the shelf, like she couldn't even read him! Infuriating! He wanted to leave immediately, but he was concerned about how stressed Ozma would be if he wasn't to be found. There is also the problem that only a sorceress of extraordinary prowess could read him. But, if Ozma was ignoring him, then so be it! He decided to leave the instant he could find another sorceress, any one other that the Fish.

His chance came one day, when Fishy left him on her desk. Idly sliding along he noticed a hastily written letter. Curious, he moved over it to read what it said.

_Your Ozness,_

_I have the most amazifying news for you. If you recall your previous request, I have finally found one who could be quite splendid for you. This Elphaba Thropp has a very unsightly skin condition, yet I have personally borne witness to her thrillifying potential in magic. She is a little unruly, but I promise, I will strive to teach her and shape her into the perfect follower for you. Elphaba has already accepted my invitation to study sorcery. I do hope you do see her true potential as well, and remember how I found her if she does go far. I promise to not disappoint you your Ozness._

_-Mme Morrible_

Thrillifying potential in magic? Ozness? Is she referring to Ozma? Why would she need to shape someone into a follower? He knew that Ozma was perfectly cordial, if not as groveling as he desired. Still, even if Fishy found her, this Elphaba surely is better company than that history book. All it talked all about was years, and dates, and people at certain dates, he wasn't even certain how conscious it was. Utter waste of a book. Besides, Ozma hadn't come to talk to him in hours! He would be right back after all. Growing determined, he carefully slid himself close to the edge of the desk, where the Grimmerie could see the oversized bag Fish Woman used. After all, she was in contact with the Elphaba, and therefore his ticket to her!

Flopping over the desk into the bag was painful. He felt that one of his corners got slightly bent. Bent! Ahh well, Ozma would fix it. Or perhaps Elphaba.

When Fishy picked up her bag, she didn't notice the extra weight, and the Grimmerie had nestled himself into the bottom, past the literal pints of makeup. That woman. He felt guilty for abandoning his post, but he was determined to find this other Sorceress, and then to talk Elphaba into turning Fishy into a fish. After that, he'll come back to have a long talk with Ozma about why she left him.


End file.
